battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nostalgia
Nostalgia is the first ending theme of Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. The song was sung by Kato＊Fuku (composed of Emiri Katō- Maripoza's seiyuu and Kaori Fukuhara- Marlene's seiyuu) A single CD was never released for this song. It was included in the Battle Spirits - Music Deck The Best - CD set. Lyrics Kanji= 晴れた空 ふわり雲が流れる なにもかも 地平線の彼方へ 吸い込まれて 傷ついても 悩んでも 何も無いから 笑ってみたら 心の中の雲が 立ち止まって消えた 願いはひとつ I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU 始まりのこの場所で (BE WITH YOU) まためぐり逢いたい 限られた未来なんて要らない (PROMISE ME) 夢を見せて I WANNA FALL IN SKY 鳥たちは 空高く 駆けてゆく ざわめいた 樹々たちの歌声を 便りにして 頬にふれる 冷たい風の 優しさに 気付けたなら 私もどこか遠く 飛べるような気がした 答えはひとつ I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU 心が踊るままに (TO BE FREE) 自由でいたいだけ 見せかけの強さなんて要らない (TRUSTIN' YOU) 信じていて I WANNA FALL IN SKY I WANNA FALL IN SKY La La La… |-| TV Size= Hareta sora fuwari kumo ga nagareru Nanimokamo chiheisen no kanata e suikomarete Kizutsuite mo nayande mo naminonaikara Waratte mitara kokoro no naka no kumo ga tachidomatte kieta Negai wa hitotsu I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU Hajimari no kono basho de (BE WITH YOU) Mata meguriaitai Kagirareta mirai nante iranai (PROMISE ME) Yume wo misete I WANNA FALL IN SKY |-| Full Song= Hareta sora fuwari kumo ga nagareru Nanimokamo chiheisen no kanata e suikomarete Kizutsuite mo nayande mo naminonaikara Waratte mitara kokoro no naka no kumo ga tachidomatte kieta Negai wa hitotsu I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU Hajimari no kono basho de (BE WITH YOU) Mata meguriaitai Kagirareta mirai nante iranai (PROMISE ME) Yume wo misete I WANNA FALL IN SKY Tori tachi wa sora takaku kaketeyuku Zawameita kigi tachi no utagoe wo tayori ni shite Hoho ni fureru tsumetai kaze no yasashisa ni Kizuketa nara watashi mo dokoka tooku toberu you na kigashita Kotae wa hitotsu I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU Kokoro ga odoru mama ni (TO BE FREE) Jiyuu de itai dake Misekake no tsuyosa nante iranai (TRUSTIN' YOU) Shinjiteite I WANNA FALL IN SKY I WANNA FALL IN SKY La La La... |-| English (TV size)= The clouds flow gently once the sky is clear Everything seems to get sucked in beyond the horizon Even injuries, even troubles, all disappear If you try and smile, the clouds in your heart will go away I have one wish I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU At this starting place (BE WITH YOU) I want another chance encounter I don't want the future to be limited (PROMISE ME) Show me a dream I WANNA FALL IN SKY |-| English (Full song)= The clouds flow gently once the sky is clear Everything seems to get sucked in beyond the horizon Even injuries, even troubles, all disappear If you try and smile, the clouds in your heart will go away I have one wish I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU At this starting place (BE WITH YOU) I want another chance encounter I don't want the future to be limited (PROMISE ME) Show me a dream I WANNA FALL IN SKY The birds are flying high in the sky Depending on the singing of the rustling trees If I realize the gentleness of the cold wind on my cheek I feel like I'll be able to fly somewhere far away as well I have one answer I WANNA BE THERE FOR YOU As my heart is dancing (TO BE FREE) I just want to be free False strength is unnecessary (TRUSTIN' YOU) Trusting you I WANNA FALL IN SKY I WANNA FALL IN SKY La La La... Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme